Dylan
|Alliances2 = Outsiders Alliance Yeetbois (affilated) |Challenges2 = 5 |Votes2 = 7 |Days2= 39 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season = 2 |Place = (6/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = The Doomsday Patrol (reneged) The Prophets of Willard (affilated) |Challenges = 4 |Votes = 8 |Days= 31 }} Dylan was a contestant on Survivor: Zambia and Survivor: Sicily. In Zambia, Dylan was most notable for finding and playing the most Hidden Immunity Idols in JPORG history, and being ironically idol'd out of the game himself. In Sicily, Dylan emerged as an underdog with a long shot to win. Despite being in the minority of multiple votes postmerge, he was able to maneuver through the game by feigning loyalty to the majority alliance when he was constantly plotting against them in reality. He was able to gather two more Hidden Immunity Idols which allowed him to reach the final four, where he clinched final immunity to face the jury in the Final 3. He presented a very strong performance to the jury, but ultimately came up short and finished in 2nd place to Zach's victory. Biography Name: Personal Claim to Fame: ' '''Hobbies: ' '''Pet Peeves: Three Words to Describe You: ''' '''SURVIVOR Contestant You're Most Like: 'Why should you be cast on SURVIVOR: ' Survivor: Zambia Voting History In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. In , Emile used his Hidden Immunity Idol on Dylan, but did not negate any votes against him. Also, The vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Aren and Zach, forcing a revote. Dylan voted for Aren on the revote. In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. Also, the vote ended with a 2-2-2 tie between Matt, Tristan and Zach, forcing a revote. Dylan did not change his vote on the revote. In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Also, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Andrew and Matt, forcing a revote. Dylan did not change his vote on the revote. In , Tristan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dylan's vote against him. Survivor: Sicily ... Voting History In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. In , Dylan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Trivia * Dylan has found 6 Hidden Immunity Idols, and had 7 played in total, the most in the ORG's history. (4 in ) (2 in ). ** Dylan played an idol at every tribal council he attended in , except the one he was voted out at. * Dylan alongside AJ, Kevin, and Zach were the only returning players in to improve upon their previous finish. * Dylan was the former holder of the most days player record with 70. ** His record was beaten by Ahrre in with 73. * Dylan was the highest placing original Tellaro member. Category:6th Place Category:Zambia Jurors Category:Males Category:Kaonde Tribe Category:Nilal Tribe Category:Survivor: Zambia Category:Finalists Category:Survivor: Sicily Category:Simeto Tribe Category:Tellaro Tribe Category:Fuco Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Returning Players Category:10th Voted Out Category:4th Jury Member Category:Day 31 Category:Day 39